


you're a part time lover and a full time friend

by bibliophile357



Series: Defending our love [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophile357/pseuds/bibliophile357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mats takes a picture of Benni and one time Benni doesn’t let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the amazing reactions to my previous fic, it's certainly motivating :) Enjoy some adorable hömmels awkwardness :)

 

 

“I really enjoyed being your roommate,” said Mats with a bittersweet smile.

The tournament has ended and he should have been all over the moon, because they could finally go home to celebrate with their families and beloved ones. Still, Mats knew that there would be one thing that he would certainly miss in the upcoming weeks. And that was rooming with Benedikt Höwedes.

“I liked it too,” Benni returned the smile and Mats’ sadness grew even bigger.

It was not the first time they had to say goodbye after an international break, but the fact that they’ve came out as winners in the first big challenge made every impression and emotion more intense. Well, that was the least intimidating explication of the sudden affection Mats felt towards Benni.

“I think I’m going to…” Mats began the sentence but he was not sure how to continue it. Could he just tell Benedikt that he’ll miss him? Or was their friendship too freshly formed to do so?

Mats lowered his head and started playing with the hem of his shirt, an annoying childhood habit he still couldn’t fight back in stressful situations. So it was not difficult for Benni to spot that something was not in order.

“I might get it wrong what you wanna say,” there was another bright smile and the warmth in those hazel eyes was almost unbearable. “But there’s a thing I know dead sure. I’m already missing these two weeks.”

Mats’ heart beat to a furious rhythm and he probably blushed, but he was far too amazed and shocked to really care. Because Benni – the beautiful soul he was – never exaggerated and was always honest, therefore when he said that he’ll miss those two weeks, he truly meant it. And even though Mats didn’t dare to look straight into Benni’s eyes, it was enough to hear his soothing voice that suggested that Mats would be also missed.

“I wanted to tell something similar,” Mats muttered under his nose and he was impressed by his own shyness.

Usually he was the talkative one and there were nights when Benni basically told him to shut up (but the way he did, it was so kind and sweet) and Mats obeyed without complaining. It was Benni, and it was a pleasure to fulfill his wishes.

“We should keep in touch though,” Benni offered and by the time Mats picked himself together, the other boy already had his phone in his hands. “It’s strange that we haven’t exchanged phone numbers until now.”

Mats just nodded and fumbled with his bag for a while, because of course that his phone was under all the hastily packed stuff.  He let out a relieved sigh when he finally found it.

“Okay, I’ve got it,” that was Mats’ first coherent sentence in an embarrassingly long time.

Benni dictated his number and Mats managed to type it in correctly, which was quite a big achievement taking in consideration how excited he was.

“Benni?” Mats asked before pressing the save button. Benni raised his eyebrows, encouraging Mats to go on.

“Could I take a photo of you?” Mats blurted out and his cheeks turned deep red.

Benni couldn’t hold back his chuckle.

“A contact photo, huh?” Benedikt asked back and Mats blushed even more, which caused thousands of butterflies flutter in Benni’s stomach.

“Yeah, it would be nice. Of course if it’s not a problem. I mean I understand if you don’t want to, I remember that when I was like five my mum always wanted to take pictures and I just hated it and…”

“You can, Mats,” Benni interrupted Mats’ nervous rant and smiled as broadly as he could until Mats took the perfect photo.

Though he had to try it more than three times because his shaking hands were not steady enough for a sharp photo.

But Benni was patient and he didn’t mind that his cheeks muscles started hurting.


	2. 2.

  


“Mats, don’t be stupid, this is like the worst idea ever,” Mats would have bet his life that Benni was rolling his eyes while he scolded him.

“But Benediiiiiikt,” Mats tried to sound very persuasive and he didn’t mind begging, if that was the key to convincing Benni.

“Don’t do this,” Benni warned him, but Mats sensed that his voice was a little less firm.

“I’m not doing anything,” he retorted with all the innocence he could gather without actually laughing at the ridiculous situation.

“Let me get this straight, Mats. You want to meet me five hours before we play against each other. In the centre of Dortmund, where anyone can recognize us.”

“Exactly. I love that you’re so smart,” Mats grinned when he heard Benedikt’s involuntary groan from the other end of the phone.

“There’s not even a slight chance that we’ll follow your dumb plan, Mats.”

  


*

  


Less than an hour later Mats lead the grumpy Benni to a remote café and ordered him a coffee with cinnamon and orange.

“You know that you won’t fix everything if you buy me my favourite coffee,” Benni was still wondering how on earth he ended up with Mats only a few hours before the Revierderby.

“Hey, you’re already here, you should as well enjoy it. I’m not that awful,” Mats put the most seductive smile on his face and his friend shook his head.

“You are, I’m amazed that I’ve had the willpower to put up with you through all these years,” Benni didn’t seem impressed. But Mats knew him like the back of his hand so he was pretty sure that Benedikt enjoyed it as much as him.

“Aw, I love you too,” Mats winked and Benedikt sighed again. “So you should forget about your royal blue hate and be the polite Benni I know.”

Benedikt hesitated a bit, he had to choose between continuing to pretend that he was mad at Mats or having a nice chat with his best friend.

“Very well, I’ll behave,” Benni’s lips curled up into a smile and Mats’ features immediately lightened up, making his chocolate eyes darken even more.

Their coffees have arrived and it was a small miracle that the waitress didn’t recognise any of them. Benni took the cup in his hands and savoured the tickling hotness under his fingertips.

“Thank you,” he said to Mats who was satisfied with himself. Mats always tried to remember every detail concerning Benni, may it be the food he disliked the most or the song that brought back pleasant memories from his childhood.

Well, it wasn’t too difficult to keep in mind that Benni was obsessed with anything that contained cinnamon, yet there was a familiar warmness spreading in Mats' chest, as always when he made Benni happy with something.

It was such a luxury to be able to watch Benni in a way like that, with his eyes closed, drinking that damn coffee like it was a gift from heaven.

When Benni opened his eyes and looked at Mats in total awe, he has already taken a perfect photo of Benedikt’s elated expression.

“You didn’t take a picture, did you?” Benni asked seeing the phone at Mats.

“It would look nice on instagram, don’t you think? The fans would be shocked,” Mats joked, but then he realized the horror in Benni’s eyes.

Benni gave his all to his team as a captain and a picture like that right before the match would have destroyed so many things, his image as a trustworthy leader and… Mats took Benni’s hands in his and drew comforting circles on the sensitive skin.

“I’m just joking, Benni,” Mats continued caressing Benni’s icy cold palms. “You were so adorable that…”

A surprised, involuntary _oh_ left Benni’s lips. Mats said that he was adorable, and they were used to absurd endearments, it was a great way of making fun of each other, but this was not the same. Mats declared it like it was a general truth. That he perceived Benedikt as someone adorable. 

_Oh_ indeed.

“Sorry for overreacting,” Benni said and the tiny wrinkles in the corner of Mats’ eyes showed that his apology was accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every feedback means love <3


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the World Cup, before the match against the USA. It was raining during the match, so let's pretend that there was a big storm the day before :)   
> Also, this chapter might be a bit longer than the previous two :)

 

 

“Mats, could you come over for a second?”

A soaked Manu stood in the door of Mats’ bedroom and he looked really concerned. Mats immediately closed his laptop and was ready to follow the goalie. The whole team was so used to Manu’s calmness, that it was a sign of a real emergency if the blonde was this upset about something.

“What’s the problem?” Mats asked while putting on the first pair of trainers he found.

Manu frowned, he probably wanted to describe the issue very clearly.

“It’s Benni,” Manuel finally said and a horrible coldness sneaked under Mats’ skin, making his every cell aware of the fact, that something was wrong with Benedikt, his friend. His Benedikt. He felt all the blood leave his face.

“Get your shit together, Mats,” Manu told him. “It’s more than enough to see Benni like this.”

Mats counted to ten and repeated some breathing exercises that he learned back at the beginning of his career.

“I’m fine,” Manu raised one of his eyebrows questioningly. “Okay, I’ll be fine when we get there.”

“Thought so.”

 

 

Their houses weren’t far from each other, but the rain was so strong that one could have simply thought that they’ve just taken a shower. Manu gave Mats a towel to dry his hair and guided him to Benni’s room.

“I’ll be over there if you need anything,” Manu pointed to the door at the end of the corridor. “Good luck.”

Mats knocked and there was no response, so he entered, trying to cause as little noise as possible. Benni was curled up in the bed and Mats has never seen him so vulnerable. He could hear Benedikt’s uneven breathing through the rain’s rhythmic drumming on the windows. And then there was an earth-shattering thunder and Benni let out a high pitched cry which froze the blood in Mats’ veins, he hated to see Benni suffering.

“Hey,” Mats sat down on the edge of the bed and Benni shivered as it bent under Mats’ weight. “Can I come closer?” Mats asked, deep inside terrified of rejection.

“Yeah,” Benni’s voice was barely audible and Mats was not sure if he really heard him or just wanted to.

Nevertheless, he lay down next to Benni, their face so close to each other, that Mats felt every shallow breath on his cheeks.

“Is it about tomorrow?” Mats guessed, though he was pretty sure that a match against the USA shouldn’t have made a trembling mess out of Benni, especially with the amount of experience he had.

“No, that’ll be fine,” Benni whispered and another violent shudder ran through his body.

He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed Mats’ hand.

They usually avoided physical contact when they were alone and there was no reasonable person around to stop them from doing something they could regret. They pretended that those kisses at the beginning of their senior international career didn’t happen at all. There was a silent agreement, that they won’t let their friendship be ruined by the possibility of something more, it was too precious.

But Mats decided that it was a special occasion and Benni probably needed it, so their rules could be forgotten. He pulled his pale friend into a tight hug and Benni murmured something unintelligible in Mats’ chest.

For a while Mats just stroked Benni’s back, hoping that the long and languid motions could dissolve the tension from the muscles.

“It’s the storm,” Benni said after a long time of silence, but Mats already knew. Mats felt every vibration of Benni’s body and he tensed every time there was a louder thunder or a brighter lightning.

“I was afraid of it too,” Mats started talking, because he remembered that a surprisingly serious Basti once told him, that his voice was soothing. “When I was small and there was a thunderstorm, I always ran to my parents’ room. Now I’m quite amazed that I’ve never hurt myself with all those toys scattered on the floor.”

Benni was relaxed again and that reassured Mats, that he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“And then my father got bored of me sneaking under their duvet and pressing my icy feet to theirs. Oh, and I was trembling and maybe crying too, because it was just so scary.”

“And?” Benedikt opened his eyes and Mats watched as the shock and fear was slowly taken over by curiosity.

“Then he told me a very simple story. And I believed every word of it, I mean I was like six and my biggest dream was to own a dragon.”

A faint smile played around the corner of Benni’s mouth and Mats’ heart suddenly beat faster.

“The trick is really simple. I had to go to the window alone, because I was a big boy. Of course, mum and dad supported me from the comfort of their bed. Needless to say, it was just around five steps, but the storm was a rather nasty one and it felt like an eternity to get there. But you know, the fact that I was _their big boy_ … that gave me some confidence. Then when I got there, I had to be very observant, because I had to count _every_ lightning and _every_ thunder. You know why?” Benni shook his head. “Because when I said the numbers aloud, then the storm lost all its power on me. It had impressive results.”

Mats had to smile at the old memories and they made Benni happy too, his soft chuckle music to Mats’ ears.

"After that, I became the bravest boy in my classroom, and I never told anyone my amazing secret. Well, until now.”

Benni closed his eyes again and Mats saw that he was concentrating really hard.

“I should try your magic trick, shouldn’t I?” Benni asked and before Mats could say anything, he untangled himself from the warm hug and he was already standing at the end of the bed.

“Five steps,” Mats reminded him and somehow he was immensely proud of that beautiful man who in some strange way became an essential part of his life. “I’ll cheer for you.”

Benni didn’t look back, just straightened his back, walked those steps and waited for the next lightning.

Mats was in awe of the sight of Benni standing at the window. There was some dim light coming in from the tiny veranda and it wiped out the colours and patterns, the only thing that remained was Benni’s black silhouette and the greyish, pouring rain.

Broad shoulders, teasingly narrow hips, slightly dishevelled hair, crumpled t-shirt.

Mats knew that the storm captured Benni’s attention and he wouldn’t turn back to question his choices. So he took a perfect picture of the raw beauty in front of his eyes.

They didn’t have to wait long until the first lightning drew mazy lines on the dark sky.

_“One,”_ Mats heard Benni pronounce the number with such determination, that he got a lump in his throat and his eyes were weirdly tingling.

When Benni returned to the bed, features peaceful and elated, all the feelings hidden behind the mask of friendship seemed to radiate through Mats’ glowing smile.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I needed something cute about the whole team after yesterday's tragedy (I might be overreacting a bit, but it hurts a lot). So here it is, post-World Cup happiness for you all :)

 

“Hey, Benni, your back is red,” Thomas shouted from the other side of the pool and Benni sighed.

“I know, I’ve already heard it a few times today. And that’s why I’m staying in the shade,” he yelled back, because Thomas couldn’t live without an answer, he expected everyone to respond to every stupid remark.

“Your cheeks are also red.”

Again, a too loud Thomas-comment, that no one actually needed, anyone with eyes could see that Benedikt got a terrible sunburn.

“And don’t forget about his arms,” Basti joined in and started laughing so hard, that Lukas had to put an arm around his waist, otherwise he would have fallen in the water.

Benni closed his eyes and tried to rule out the loud laughter of his teammates. He focused on the magical night in Brazil, the indescribable amount of emotions that exploded in the stadium right after the referee blew the final whistle. His legs were so weary that he had to lie down on the grass for a moment, just letting the realization kick in.

Suddenly Mats was there and his grin was wide and radiant, his hands were comfortably lying on Benni’s stomach and everything was _too much_. Beautifully _too much_ , though. Benni blinked to make it sure, that it wasn’t just a dream, it couldn’t be, because the pitch was almost trembling under his sweaty skin and everyone was celebrating them. He beamed at Mats and let him speak the words his tired body wasn’t able to form.

And Mats said it all, that they were Weltmeister, die Nummer 1, the best team, because on that evening, they could not say it enough times.

Then on the flight back to Berlin, it was also Mats’ idea to invite the team to his villas in Croatia. He said that it would have been a shame to part so abruptly and everyone agreed.

So there were they, a week after their win enjoying the possibility to dwell on the joy of their victory for a few more days. It was the perfect way to wrap up the summer of a lifetime, to slowly wake up from the dream and remember that new challenges should be coming and nothing’s over yet.

“Should I bring you some of these sunburn lotions?”

Philipp’s question brought back Benni to reality and he was glad that their captain (well, the night before he said that he’ll retire, but still, Fips was _der Kapitän_ ) didn’t continue the banter.

“Thank you, that would help,” Benni was grateful for Fips, the little man somehow managed to keep his own sanity while trying to coordinate the team and he was always there to console, comfort and give a helping hand.

Benni thanked Philipp again when he came back with the lotion and started to apply it on his burning shoulders. That was when Mesut asked him whether he needs help with it.

“Oh, I’m sure you need some,” Sami raised his head from Mesut’s chest and the glimpse in his eyes promised no good.

“No, I can do it on my…” Benni’s hopeless attempt at convincing the team that he didn’t need anyone was interrupted by Miro.

“I’m sure Mats wouldn’t refuse to take care of you,” his words were ambiguous on purpose and Benni didn’t know anymore if there was someone reasonable around him. He found Mats sitting on the edge of the pool, water dripping from his hair and running down on his tanned skin. Mats was smiling as well and having known everyone for a while, Benni knew that he’ll most likely end up with Mats’ big hands massaging the aloe vera in his back.

“It won’t hurt at all after you get used to it,” Poldi added, mischievous smirk on his face, but he didn’t laugh yet, because that bunch of grown up men wanted to see what Mats’ and Benni’s reaction will be to the intimate connotations.

Benni looked at Mats and Mats looked at him and they nodded in perfect synch. If they had no chance, they should join the game, because refusing that they were in a relationship (even if that was the truth) would only earn all-knowing glances from the team.

So Mats splashed icy water on the smug Poldi and Benni stood up, careful not to hurt his already suffering torso.

“Then, sweetheart, what are you waiting for?” Benni winked at Mats and he couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“Coming, coming,” Mats answered and got out of the pool, not without pouring some more water on the self-satisfied couple that Basti and Lukas was.

“And so that you know,” Mats addressed these words to basically everyone who watched their show without taking a breath. “I would definitely lead Benni to the bedroom with my hands around his shoulders…” he stopped.

“Around his waist, that’s more romantic,” Thomas suggested and he looked like he was in the cinema, enjoying the best film ever, only the popcorn was missing.

“Thank you Thomas,” Mats shot him one of his trademark hot smiles. “So I won’t put my hands on Benni, because obviously his skin is aching.”

“I’m sure that you’ll find some solutions, though,” Jerome said and that was the point when all of them burst out into a loud laughter. For the first time in his life, Benni was delighted of his sunburn, this way his blush wasn’t so noticeable. Or maybe Mats saw it, because Mats saw everything.

“And don’t forget, boys, be safe,” Per’s comment was the cherry on the top, Lukas fell into the pool he was giggling so hard and he caught everyone’s attention, so Mats and Benni could quickly disappear in the villa.

“If we’re already here, I could really help you with that,” Mats offered and he was right, there was no point in refusing his help.

They went to Benni’s bedroom and he lay down on his stomach, ready to get rid of all the pain.

“Does it look terrible or it’s just me being oversensitive?” Benni asked Mats, because in the air conditioned room the burn seemed to be even worse and Benni felt the urge to wince at every tiny move.

“It’s quite bad, but I can show it to you,” Mats said and took a photo of the half-naked Benni.

“Uh, I hate my skin sometimes,” Benni murmured when Mats showed him the picture. “I can’t believe that I do this every summer.”

“I’ll be careful,” Mats started applying the lotion on Benni’s back and it was one of the best sensations to feel the muscles tighten under his fingertips and to hear the relieved sighs of Benni.

And then Benni smiled at him like he was some kind of saviour angel and Mats was actually thankful for his stupid teammates.


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this has almost come to an end. Let me know what you think about it :)

 

“Benni, are you sure that this is how you imagined our first date?”

Benedikt drew away the curtain of the dressing cabin and Mats’ heart almost stopped, because the light blue shirt was hanging loosely around Benni’s naked chest, showing too much skin to his longing eyes.

“You could help me with buttoning up,” Benni asked Mats, and he was there in a split second, because who could refuse a chance to be that close to a half-shirtless Benedikt Höwedes. Benni followed Mats’ hands as they tried to fit every tiny button in the right place and didn’t say anything when the hands in question lingered way too much on his bare skin.

“And to answer your question,” Benni said when Mats finished with the last one and looked straight in his eyes. “I’ve never let myself imagine a date with you, because I didn’t want to hurt myself with such dreams.”

Mats pressed a small kiss on Benni’s freckled nose and he felt utter joy, that after six years of being the closest friends they collected enough courage to make the first step. There should be no more guilt after stolen kisses and aching bodies, craving to fit together. There were no more rules and it was incredibly relieving.

“So I was your dream, huh?” Mats adjusted the collar of the shirt and cupped Benni’s cheeks, enjoying that he was finally free to touch him whenever he felt like that.

“Kind of,” a sweet, coy smile played on Benni’s lips and Mats really wanted to kiss him right there in that fancy shop, but then the reasonable side of his mind reminded him, that despite theoretically being allowed to do that, they were still professional football players and the risk of recognition was always there.

“You know, I would love to kiss you right here, Benedikt,” Mats whispered and almost died when Benni leaned even closer, their foreheads were touching and the distance between their mouths was teasingly short.

“Shouldn’t we be restrained on our first real date?” Benni asked and Mats chuckled.

“After we’ve known each other since an eternity you really want us to be distant? I think we’re far beyond the point when we need to find out what the other’s expectations are…”

“So you don’t want to hear about my expectations of a dinner with candle light?” Benni pouted, but the playfulness glimmering in his eyes undermined the fake disappointment. Mats had to take three steps backwards, because he was ready to forget about the notion of self-control and that would have caused a small disaster.

“Benni, don’t act like you weren’t the one who suggested to go out and buy shirts on our date,” Mats smiled, because it was actually quite fun to pick the nicest clothes with Benni and to play with the idea that it was a date.

Yes, they had a long long talk where they eventually blurted out almost at the same time that they were hopelessly in love with each other. And yes, it was surprisingly easy to continue their story as a couple and not as simple friends with such an obvious crush on each other. But this date thingy was just a game, first of all because it was already a week after they figured out their feelings and second of all, they have experienced so many things together that even the idea of an usual date was ridiculous.

“Then let’s stop pretending calling it a date,” Benni said and turned around in the shirt, that suited his blondish hair perfectly. “How do I look?”

“You or the shirt?” Mats asked back and slowly checked Benni out.

“You’re really funny, Mats.”

“It looks great on your shoulders. Of course you might look even better without it, but who am I to complain…” Mats started playing with a longer curl of his hair and waited for Benni’s answer.

“Nice, I’ll buy it then,” Benni disappeared behind the curtain and came out in his black t-shirt a minute later. “Maybe I’ll let you unbutton it someday,” he winked at Mats.

“Maybe I can help you dressing up in the next shop, because…” Mats abruptly stopped in the middle of his offer, something amazing came into his mind. “Because you definitely need some underwear.”

Benni’s bright smile turned the cold lights into soft afternoon sunshine, the bored cashier seemed to be as kind as a fairy godmother and only the singing animals were missing, because it totally felt like a Disney movie. Apparently a heartfelt smile from Benni could do such things with Mats’ world.

“You’re worse than a horny teenager, Mats,” Benni rolled his eyes, but then he was the one, who shamelessly grabbed Mats’ ass when they were left alone in the aisle with suits.

“Look who’s talking, so much innocence…”

The response was another luminous smile and Mats had to busy himself with finding the perfect suit for Benni, because there was some truth in the fact that he acted like someone in the middle of a hormone crisis. Though he had a pretty acceptable excuse, they had to make up _a lot_ for the years wasted with trying to be just friends.

“Hey, I would also like to stay in bed for the next two weeks, but I’ll have this huge club meeting the day after tomorrow and I want to look decent.”

They continued checking out every single suit in every single store and Mats patiently waited while Benni tried on a thousand ones just to decided that neither of them was the One.

“I swear I’ll go in a kit if I don’t…” Benni started, seemingly more and more stressed but then Mats victoriously raised a navy blue suit.

“This has to be good,” Mats said. “Go, I want to see you in it, I’ll get you a shirt and a tie to make it perfect.”

Benni was left alone to change his clothes until Mats came back with a neat white shirt and a dark blue tie.

“Can I have a look?” Mats asked, already sneaking behind the curtain and making the cabin feel even smaller. He was pressed to Benni’s back and bent down to rest his chin on Benni’s shoulders while wrapping his arms around him. On occasions like that Mats was glad that he was a tiny bit taller than Benedikt.

“It’s gorgeous,” Mats murmured in Benni’s neck and peppered the sensitive skin with little kisses.

“I only have the pants on, Mats, you can’t tell if it’s good or not.”

“I can, but whatever. I’ll let you put everything on.” Mats left the cabin after he pecked Benni’s cheek.

When Benni appeared Mats’ heart immediately beat faster, because how could it not with Benedikt looking marvelous, like a model that just came from a photo shoot.

“So?” Benni asked and Mats realized that he was so taken aback by the sight that he forgot to actually compliment him.

“I’m speechless and I guess that says everything,” Mats answered and took a few steps back to see the full beauty that Benni was. “Can I take a picture of you like this?”

“I don’t see the point in it… but if you’d like…”

Mats took the perfect photo of Benni, standing in front of the beige curtain, making the word elegant mean suddenly a lot more and then there was that slightly shy look on his face, he always made when conscious about being photographed.

“I’ll have this as a wallpaper,” Mats nodded contently when he saw the result. “I could show everyone that I have the sexiest, hottest and mooooooost beautiful boyfriend in the world.”

Benni tried to cover his blush with going back to the cabin to switch back to his usual clothes.

“I saw it,” Benni heard the smile in Mats’ voice. “And I love you even better.”


	6. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has come to an end, honestly I can't believe it. I hoped for an earlier update, but things just didn't go that way and I changed my mind a thousand times about this chapter. But it's ready, extra-fluffy, because there is something beautiful in the domesticity of established relationships. Hope you'll like it :)  
> I got so caught in their whole story and the way I have the pairing in my head, that I turned my initial +1. part into something longer and well, I don't think that it can be more fluffier :) So stay tuned, a part of it will be probably up tomorrow, I still have to reread it with a fresh mind.  
> And there's one more thing: the incredible feedback <3 I only started posting works this summer, because I was somehow afraid of reactions. Now I look at all the nice comments, the kudos and I can only say thank you and thank you and thank you again and again :) You're great <3

 

**+1.**

 

It was one of those autumn afternoons when Benni felt like doing nothing. The sun radiated all the heat that was left from August and training under the ridiculously summery circumstances was no fun at all.

So he got home exhausted and slightly mad at the weather, because he wanted real autumn with falling leaves and sickeningly romantic walks in the park with Mats, their faces hidden in big scarves, so no one could recognize them. He wanted a chilly wind that coloured Mats’ cheeks in a soft red and he wanted all these because they made the best excuses for cuddling with him at every possible occasion.

What Benni got was thirty degrees and if that wasn’t enough, everyone around him seemed to be overexcited about a prolonged summer and they couldn’t understand that he actually hated this.

Well, except for Mats. Because Mats immediately saw when Benni entered the house (their house) that something was wrong and he didn’t need much time to figure out the reason of Benni’s bad mood.

“I know that you hate it, but at least you can walk around shirtless and you won’t catch a cold,” Mats tried to cheer Benni up and when the only reaction he got was a ghost smile which didn’t reach Benni’s eyes, he took his own t-shirt off. “See?”

Benni took a deep breath, because he could never get used to seeing the perfection that Mats’ body was and he got always overwhelmed by the enticing contrast between hard muscles and endless velvety, tanned skin…

“Should I help with yours?”

Mats chuckled tenderly, like always when he caught Benni staring in awe at him. Benni’s face lightened up in a matter of seconds and he nodded. That way he could see the so familiar wrinkles appear in the corner of Mats’ eyes and he could finally smile at Mats, forgetting any furious rambling about the stupid weather.

Mats, the caring boyfriend he was, spent at least five minutes with getting rid of Benni’s shirt, because obviously there was no point in being shirtless without exploring every bit of newly exposed skin. And Mats was a meticulous explorer so he needed to press kisses everywhere, enjoying the hitches in Benni’s breathing.

“Better?” Mats looked up at Benedikt after placing one last kiss on his clavicle.

“Much better, some more ideas like this and I might even be a fan of this autumn.”

 

*

 

An hour later Mats put away the book from Benni’s chest and ensured that his head was lying comfortably on his stomach.

This became some kind of tradition of them, Benni loved being really close to Mats all the time and reading like that, with his head resting on Mats was a thing that made him feel like home. Sometimes Mats read as well or he was just checking out the latest news on his phone. Either way, Mats’ free hand always found Benni’s curls and he absentmindedly played with them, sending shivers down Benni’s spine.

 It was also quite a common thing that Benni fell asleep after a while and dropped his actual book on his chest. Mats collected it, careful not to wake up the sleeping man and most of the time he looked at him for long minutes before drifting to sleep as well.

However on that day Mats was not tired at all and Benni seemed to be even more beautiful than usually. The lights fell on his face in a way that the blonde eyelashes drew thin little shadow-lines on his cheeks. Benni’s hair looked like fluffy gold in the afternoon sunlight and the freckles that always made Mats want to kiss Benni breathless were fully visible.

Mats didn’t know for how long he’s been studying Benni’s exquisite features, but it must have been a pretty long time, because the sun started to go down and it withdrew the lights from Benni’s face.

Mats reached after his phone, he had to take a photo of his boyfriend before the magic was gone. He already had the camera ready when Benni slowly opened his eyes and the moment was gone.

“Mats, don’t…” Benni murmured in drowsy voice.

“It would have been the most beautiful picture ever, the colours were so warm and the shadows brought out you…” Mats felt a bit sad, that he couldn’t capture the sleeping Benni and he was so lost in his thoughts that he only heard what Benni said on the second time.

“I’ve dreamt of our wedding, Mats,” throaty, half-asleep whisper, that was it, but Mats’ heart skipped a beat.

“Of our wedding?” Mats repeated, even though he was sure that his hearing was okay.

Benni turned over and interlaced their fingers, but he didn’t answer and his chest was rising and falling so steadily, that Mats thought that only his brain was playing with him and Benni was asleep for the whole time.

“Mmmm, we were beautiful…” Benni continued and Mats’ heart started beating again. “I think I cried a little when you put the ring on my finger.”

Mats felt the smile in Benedikt’s sleepy voice and waited for more details, but Benni was asleep again. Mats looked at their fingers then at the peaceful expression on Benni’s face, seemingly content with half of his body lying on Mats and he couldn’t hold back the question that has been on his mind since they were together.

“Would you marry me then, Benni?”

The words were barely audible and Mats was surprised that they didn’t feel strange leaving his lips, as if the question was the most natural thing ever. He was glad though that Benni couldn’t hear it, not because he was afraid of a possible no, but because he wanted to make the proposal special and well-planned, with flowers and maybe their favourite music playing in the background and…

“Yes, I’d love to,” Benni said, apparently not entirely asleep.

Mats’ eyes burned and maybe there was a single tear of utter joy and excitement and astonishment running down his face.

When he looked down on Benni again, with the realization that he could be seeing his future husband sound asleep in his lap… then the Benni with rays of sunshine woven in his hair seemed nothing close to the beauty he saw then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, what you think about it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated :)


End file.
